The Colony
by dimples33
Summary: After the loss of Alexandria to a massive horde of walkers and being on the road for months, Rick and TF come upon a new secured settlement run by a skilled and beautiful katana wielding woman and her family. (Romance, Drama, Suspense, Thriller) ( Rick, Michonne, Negan, Lori, Shane, Carl, Carol, Ezekiel, Maggie, Glen, Abe, Sasha etc)
1. Chapter 1

**The Colony – Chapter 1**

 **A/N – Hi all! This is a new story I have been playing with in my head for some time now. I will also take this story to flesh out a little back-story to one of the most hated characters on the show. I think Negan has the potential to be something other than a murderous asshole with a warped sense of codes and morals. I have never read the comics so I only know what I was told about him…that he was married to Lucille and he cheated on her constantly before the apocalypse. This is not an attempt to soften or try to change the character's portrayal in the TV show or the comics. I do believe that under different circumstances he and Rick and TF could actually become friends and allies because of their common interest to protect their families. I also believe that if given the opportunity TV Carl would have reached Negan's "human" side. However, that ship has since sailed. Please note that this story is 1000% Richonne. As a Richonne writer that is the only end game for me so there will be no hanky panky between Negan and Michonne in this story. EVER! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Five years ago (Before the zombie apocalypse)**

Michonne held onto Negan tight as he wailed into her lap. They were sitting in the car while the rest of their family said their last goodbyes to Lucille, Negan's wife. Her battle with ovarian cancer was finally over.

When she took her last breath, silently they were all relieved. She was suffering. She looked out the window and saw her own three children Adrian, Corrine and Ky-mani comforting their cousins Sonia and Ryan with the lost of their beloved mother. The already close knit family grew closer because of Lucille.

They rallied around her during the last nine months of her life when St Frederick Community Hospital advised that they could do nothing more for her. Negan was livid at the hospital and doctors but as a doctor herself she understood their position. At this point Lucille needed to be made as comfortable as possible until her hour comes.

She consulted her father Ezekiel a retired army doctor on the best course of action. It was decided with Negan that Lucille should live out the rest of her days at home among her loved ones. Negan promptly retired from the US Marines to be with and comfort Lucille. She took a yearlong leave of absence from St Frederick's to be Lucille's home care provider.

It was difficult at first to rearrange everyone's schedules but after three months, everything was running smoothly. Family support was overwhelming and Lucille's last nine months of her life was her happiest. She was smiling and laughing a lot more at home.

However, as the disease ate away her body, her laughs became less and less and her smiled became painful grins. In the last month of her life, she was completely quiet. Even speaking brought her immense pain. Despite all that she was going through, Lucille's eyes told us that she loved us all, that she was ok and we would be okay.

On September 9th 2013 Lucille passed away in her sleep. Negan's howls woke her up and when she rushed into the room, Negan was holding Lucille in his arms begging her to come back. Their two children, 11 year old Sonia and 10 year old Ryan ran into the room.

They rushed to their father and cried for their mother. She walked over and cried with them. She, her father Ezekiel, her brothers Gabriel, Tyrese and Bob and her sister Sasha made all the funeral arrangements. It was the least she could do. He was there for her when Lincoln, her husband and his younger brother died three year prior.

She never knew she could feel so much pain until Lincoln death. He was killed in a bomb explosion in Iraq which was supposed to be his last tour. He had planned on becoming a physiotherapist for injured army vets so he could spend more time at home with his family.

He never got that chance as he was taken away from them. Negan was to be on the team deployed to replace Lincoln's. He got the news first at the army airstrip and asked that he break it to her. She had just come home from work and he was parked in her driveway.

It wasn't uncommon to see him there and he casually followed her inside. It took only a minute for her to put down her bags and go to the fridge to offer him a drink. When she turned around his eyes was red and he was fighting back tears. At first she thought it was about Lucille who was just diagnosed with cancer until she saw the envelope.

That dreaded white envelope with the red government seal that all military wives and families fear. She dropped to her knees screaming and Negan was right besides her whispering 'I'm sorry.' In spite of his own grief by the death of his brother, Negan was a rock for her and children.

Her father, brothers and sister was also shoulders she cried on. They took care of everything. She thought she would go insane but she didn't. She rubbed Negan's back into soothing circles and his cries turned into sniffles. It was hard seeing him so broken. She looked towards the graveside again and everyone was disbursing.

Adrian, Corrine, Ky-mani, Sonia and Ryan formed a hug ball of comfort for each other. Ezekiel walked to the car and tapped on the window. She sent it down. Her lap was soaked from Negan's sorrow.

"He's not ready dad. You guys go ahead. We'll meet you at the house."

He nodded and walked away. **~*~*~***

In spite of Negan invitation, she stood a respectful distance to give him time alone at Lucille's grave. He had stopped crying but his eyes were red and puffy. He kneeled down placing a single daffodil flower at the base of the headstone which read:

" _ **To my loving wife, defender, best friend, soulmate and mother of my children Lucille Cassandra O'Toole."**_

He whispered.

"I didn't want you to go but I'm glad you're at peace. No more pain, no more suffering. I promised to love you until death do us part and I did. You were ½ my heart and I promise to give the rest to our children and our family. I will never make them forget you as long as I live. I love you Lucy as I will never love another."

He kissed the headstone and walked back to Michonne. They embraced.

"Let's go home." **~*~*~***

 **Four months ago (Two and a half years after the zombie apocalypse)**

They looked down on Alexandria. It is gone. It is really gone. They can't believe it. After fighting so hard to find a place after the prison fell, Alexandria was their saving grace. When Rick and TF was recruited by Aaron and Jesus and brought to ASZ, they didn't know what to expect.

Alexandria's had a population of about 70 people and was led by a woman named Deanna who welcomed them with open arms. The resident Alexandrians looked at them like rabid dogs as they were caked in mud mixed with sweat. Rick remembered sporting a full brown dirty Santa Claus beard which looking back was scary in itself outside of his general appearance.

They were emotionally beaten and down trodden by the perils of the road. His first impression of their new benefactors was 'blissfully ignorant' and 'woefully unprepared' for any hardships in life. According to Deanna, since the world went to shit, they formed this community and hasn't ventured too far outside the walls ever since.

Her husband Arthur an engineer and his apprentice Noah worked tiredly to make themselves self sustainable as far as is possible. They had walls, solar panels and a well for clean water. There were one or two community members who had their own kitchen garden in their past life and grew small crops as best as they can.

Their plans worked for a while because they were aided by the dense forest on the East, West and North side of the community which prevented the handful of walkers that wondered nearby from reaching them. However, the shrubbery also masked hidden dangers like the Wolves groups that attacked them five months ago.

They barely recovered as many of the people were slaughtered in the dead of night. Many of the original Alexandrians didn't stand a chance as they didn't see the need to learn how to fight despite his pleas with Deanna that it was necessary. They saw the errors of their ways after that night.

When the dust settled and a body count of 38, including Deanna's husband Arthur and two sons Spencer and Archie, she ordered Rick to begin the immediate training of the remaining residents. However, that order came a little too late. The commotion of the Wolves invasion attracted a slow but steady enough stream of walkers along the distant and hidden forested borders along ASZ walls over the coming weeks.

The trees and dense forest that once protected them almost became the walls of their coffins. It was just a random detour of a patrol by Abraham and Daryl that brought their sickening horrifying reality to light. Thousands of walkers were advancing on Alexandria from all sides.

Abraham and Daryl almost lost their lives trying to fight their way back to ASZ to warn Rick and the others as the way they came was completely cut off. They reach ASZ but not with enough time to mobilize everyone to formulate a plan. The walkers descended on them pushing the walls over like feathers in the wind. Their only option was to flee.

Rick and TF escaped unhurt except for minor cuts and bruises. Some of the Alexandrians also escaped but others weren't so lucky because of their limited training. Deanna stayed back even though she could have escaped. Rick suspected it was guilt, that she felt responsible for the deaths of so many people because of her stubbornness.

She used herself as a diversion so that Rick could get the rest of her people to safety. That was about 18 people, including Noah, Beth's boyfriend. Rick's hand clenched as ASZ crumbled before his eyes. He looked over at Maggie who had only last week found out that she was two month pregnant. It was supposed to be a fresh start for her baby. Carl appeared next to him.

"Come on dad. We have to go."

He looked at his son and then turned to the rest of the group. He nodded and they began walking away from another home lost yet again. **~*~*~***

 **Present day….**

Ezekiel walked out on the balcony of his two storey home out into the soft morning sun. He looked around at the two acres of farm land in the country. When he retired from the Army and bought the property, his children, including Michonne laughed at him.

They wondered what he was planning to do with it. When he told them he planned to farm the land, it caused further laughter. He ignored them and bought material and properly fenced his land, build stables and pens. One year later he bought four horses, five cows, two bulls, sheep, goat, ducks and chickens and hired Donald and his wife Pearl to help him

On weekends while his children worked, his grandchildren flocked to his house for the weekend to help him. They also encouraged their cousins Sonia and Ryan to come as well. Everyone enjoyed themselves and soon his produced expanded. Two months later he hired Oliver to plant short crops on his land. Everything was going smoothly until that faithful weekend he got that phone call.

When Michonne called him and said that the dead were eating people, he thought she was joking. As usual, the children were at the farm with him. He moved away from them to a quieter place. She repeated what she said and asked if the children were ok. He told her they were fine and to stop playing games.

She screamed that she wasn't and told him to turn on his radio. He did and his body went numb. The radio announcer was shouting the exact same things Michonne was talking about. He turned it off and ordered that she and her siblings immediately come to the farm. If what was happening is true then the city will be hit first and the hardest. She assured him that everyone is coming to her house and they will be there soon. Before she hung up she warned him.

"Don't let anyone in dad! Don't let anyone in!"

Ezekiel ordered Oliver, Donald and his wife Pearl to bring their families to the farm to be safe. Later that evening, Michonne, Gabriel, Tyrese, Sasha and Bob were at the farm. He had told the children what was going on and they were scared and ran to their parents, aunts and uncles at the gates.

"Where's daddy?" Sonia and Ryan asked halfway to tears.

"I spoke to him. He's on his way!" Michonne assured them. "He and some of his former army buddies are coming to fortify the farm so we could live here."

Everyone remained inside the house. At 11 pm, four army trucks, one filled with soldiers and the others with building supplies pulled up at the gates. The trucks wheels were covered in blood. Some of the soldiers were also covered with blood. Negan jumped out of the back of one of the trucks.

"Sonia! Ryan!"

"Daddy!"

They flew into his arms crying and he told them to be quiet as he wiped their tears.

"Shhhhhhh! We have to be quiet! They are attracted by sound!"

He hugged Ezekiel and his in-laws. After a brief discussion, they decided to start work at first light in the morning. The family took shift sleeping to watch over the soldiers so they could get a full night's rest.

They worked three days straight to get the farm secured and each day the news on the radio got worse and worse. They section off several parts of the land as a failsafe that could be closed off and firebombed should any part of the outer walls were breached. The doors and windows of the two storied main house were tightly secured.

The three other small two bedroom concrete houses that were also on the property when it was bought were also secured. Small two man look out platforms were put at each cardinal point around the property. On the fourth day the population was being advised to kill immediately anyone who is bitten.

Ezekiel invited the soldiers to stay but they insist on going back to the city to look for their families but promised to return as soon as possible. Unfortunately none of them ever did and for months afterwards Negan felt guilty and wondered constantly about their safety and that of their families.

They left on the six day after being well rested for their journey. Before they left the farm, as payment for all their hard work, Ezekiel, along with Oliver and Donald slaughtered the remaining three cows left on the farm. Pearl picked and mixed strong seasoning bush and applied it to the meat.

It was packaged in large garbage bags. The soldiers were grateful. The last thing they needed to be worried about is tainted food. Then they drove away. He looked over the balcony and called out.

"Going out?" **~*~*~***

Michonne strapped the katana to her back and looked up at the voice talking to her from above.

"Yeah."

He pointed at the gate.

"Well hurry up! Don't keep your posse waiting."

"I'm going!"

She pulled her locs in a ponytail, picked up a knapsack, slung it over her shoulder and began walking towards the gate. As she passed everything, she felt proud of how far they come. She will never laugh at her father again.

He may not have known that the world was going to end but he buying this place is what saved their family. It was their home for the past three years. Because of him, they were able to offer other families shelter as well. Now The Colony which her father christened it is almost fifty people strong.

There were old, young and middle aged people. There were conflicts among people but it was handled without any lasting damaged to friendships. Her daughter called out to her.

"Mom! Hurry up! Uncle Bob is cooking today and I want to be back before lunchtime so I don't miss out!"

She finally reached up.

"Patience Corrine! You know Bob isn't going to start sharing anything until you get back!

She grinned.

"Where is Adrian?"

Corrine pointed to her older brother up ahead killing a walker. His horse Pickles was grazing nearby.

"He said he's tired of waiting."

They started walking out the gate when someone screamed at them to wait.

"Wait! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

It was Sonia all geared up.

"I thought you were going out with Negan and Gabriel this evening?"

"I can't with Uncle Gabriel! Can you explain to me a man who is on the verge of tears every time a deer or rabbit get shot and has to say a prayer but has no qualms shooting a man in the face?!"

They laughed at her.

"And dad encourages him! I just can't."

They laughed at her some more.

"Gabriel is a priest and he prays for the innocent. Animals are innocent, people aren't…well atleast not anymore."

Sonia pointed up ahead. Adrian was gesturing impatiently at them to come on.

"Let's go before I strangle my first born!" **~*~*~***

The group moved at a much slower pace because of a heavily pregnant Maggie. She was six months along and in addition to the morning sickness, she had chronic back pain and brutal leg cramps. All the painkillers were used up and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to walk long distances over a period of time.

She was starting to feel like a burden but everyone rallied around her, assuring her that they will find a place before the baby comes. They stopped by a large fallen rotting tree for Maggie.

"I'm going to scout up ahead."

"I'm coming." Daryl said.

Rick smiled.

"I'm coming too." Shane announced.

The eyes of some of the group glanced at each other and inadvertently at Lori.

"That's not necessary. Daryl and I got this."

"You need all the help you can get."

"Your help is the last thing I need."

"You can't stop me from helping Rick."

"Fine. It's your choice." Rick answered tersely.

Shane ignored Rick's snappiness and touched Lori's cheek before going over to him.

"Be careful Rick." Hershel called out.

"I will." He turned to Abe and Glen. "Keep everyone safe. If a herd comes your way before we come back you know what to do. We will find you."

"Yeah."

The three men disappeared in the forest. **~*~*~***

Lori knows that everyone have quietly treating her like a piranha. Her full blown relationship with Shane despite being married to Rick has become the focus of some very unpleasant conversation and situation. Her marriage to Rick was on life support for years and months before the dead started to walk she believed her marriage was officially dead even though divorce was never mentioned or discussed.

When their last daughter Izzie was two, she slept with Shane for the first time. She wasn't drunk or high or anything like that. Neither was Shane. She just wanted to feel something other than loneliness.

Rick worked extra shift to make enough overtime so that he would get enough money to start the renovation and expansion of their home from three bedrooms to four. She was primarily a housewife but did work a couple of temporary jobs so that she could get the money to buy stuff when Rick didn't have enough to give her.

Shane came by the house looking for Rick to tell him about a private job with a big payout. He said that he have tried calling him on the phone but to no avail. She didn't know what came over her but she pounced on him.

She knew Shane had a thing for her since high school and was told by a mutual friend that he wished it was him and not Rick that she was getting married to. She was hoping for him to push her off, to reject her but he didn't and they had sex. They kept away from each other until the day Rick got shot and Shane left him in the hospital thinking that he was dead.

It was easy to fall back in and start having sex again after that. Then a couple months later, Rick walked into their camp very much alive and kicking. She knows she couldn't see the shock on her own face but Shane was white as a sheet. It only took a couple of weeks of their body language and the overall atmosphere in the group for Rick to catch on.

Then one day he just came right out and asked her if she was having an affair with Shane. She couldn't deny it. She cried and confessed she did but they haven't had sex since he came back. That didn't make a difference to Rick. He didn't argue or cussed her out. He just stared at with his cold blue eyes then walked away. She immediately went to Shane and told him that Rick knew.

Shane waited for Rick to approach him, demanding an explanation for his betrayal but up till this day he never did. As months went by, Rick continued living with her, sharing the same bed but he never touched her again. He talks to her when he has to, protect her when the need arises and gives her whatever else she needs to survive…that's it.

Rick was now there physically but she felt more alone than ever. When they found Alexandria Rick put the final nail in the marriage. He still lived in the same house but he moved out of the bedroom. They had separate lives, their only link being Carl, Judith and Izzie. It was then she started a full relationship with Shane. **~*~*~***

Carl did his best to stay out of whatever was going on between his parents and tried not to think about the part that Shane played in it. His main concern was to shield his sisters from the pending explosion that was bound to happen someday. At only sixteen years, he was forced to take sides several times in their silent battle.

Each time they lost a home and his father is forced to care and protect his mother as her legally married husband, tension always got worse and it affected the group. Judith who is twelve picked up the anxiety between their parents a few times and asked Carl about it. He would tell her that mommies and daddies sometimes don't like each other all the time. As of right now, he's just mentally preparing himself for Izzie's question. **~*~*~***

Shane looked on as Rick and Daryl talk up ahead. They were on their way back from searching up ahead and the road is clear. He missed the days when Rick was his best friend. He broke the ultimate cardinal rule of brotherhood – don't ever sleep with your best friend's wife whether he's dead or alive. He has no excuse for what he did, is doing but knows it will never be enough.

In time of crisis, Rick still acts like Lori's husband and sometimes he's confused and doesn't know if he should official step up and claim Lori as his own or accept his position as the forever side dish. Rick and Lori is good as divorce but he is still afraid to claim her publicly even though everyone knows they are intimate. Maybe one day, Rick will forgive him. **~*~*~***

They were moving again and Maggie did her best to keep up with great difficulty. Suddenly Rick and Daryl, who was up ahead held their hands up and everyone halted. They were hearing voices up ahead. Rick motioned for everyone to get down as he and Daryl moved ahead. They came to a semi clearing between some trees.

Two young ladies and a young man was talking and picking fruits from a nearby tree. One of the young ladies was carrying a katana strapped to her waist while the other had a large metal bat with spikes melted to it. The young man was packing some major heat with a 9mm and shotgun. The way he stood suggest he had some sort of military training.

"They're just kids." Daryl whispered.

"Yes but they could have food and water. They could have a camp…where Maggie could rest and have the baby."

"Are we robbing kids now Rick?"

"No but we need help."

"I'll step out first." **~*~*~***

The young man saw him first and screamed.

"Contact!"

Corrine and Sonia were startled and dropped the bags with the fruit. Adrian's shotgun was trained on the man with the long shaggy hair and bow and arrows while his other hand patted Pickles briefly to soothe her. Corrine unstrapped her katana and Sonia held her bat in pre swinging motion. The man held up his arms.

"I'm not here to hurt you. A member from our group needs help. She's pregnant and needs a place to rest."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't but I have no reason to lie."

"How many of you are in your group?"

"About thirty….forty."

"Where are they now?"

Daryl nodded in the direction of the thick forest. The ladies looked but the young man's eyes never left Daryl's face.

"Do you have a camp nearby?"

They didn't answer.

"Please!"

"Even if we have a camp, it's not our decision to take you there."

The young man finally spoke.

"Then who's is it?" **~*~*~***

Rick was losing his patience with the 21 question being asked. He shifted nervously on his feet. He took one step forward and felt cold, sharp steel against his throat.

"Where do you think you're going cowboy?" **~*~*~***

When Daryl saw Rick paraded out by a cloaked woman with a sword to his neck he pointed his bow and arrow to her.

"Mom!" One of the girls yelled.

The young man stepped closer to Daryl and between the two young women. The woman was wearing a shawl and her face was covered. She stepped to the side of Rick with the weapon pressed firmly at his throat. At first he didn't understand her move but realized that from that side angle it would be easier to take Rick's head off. Rick swallowed as slowly as he can but his Adam's apple grazed painfully against the sharp instrument.

"Tell your friend to put down his bow and arrow or you will lose this pretty head of yours with those luscious brown superman curls."

"Do what she says Daryl."

He refused, instead taking another step forward.

"Just give me the word mom..." The young man spoke again. He was one of few words and more action. He took another step towards Daryl. Now he was in perfect range to blow Daryl's head clean off without any residue remaining.

"Put down the weapon Daryl. We need their help."

Slowly he did.

"Now go back there and bring your people forward."

He disappeared and minutes later returned. This time the woman had changed position and had Rick directly in front of her. The point of the katana was pressed firmly against the base of his neck. One forceful push and he's instantly paralyzed.

She surveyed the group included the men who moved to the forefront upon seeing Rick in his vulnerable position. Their guns were cocked but still holstered. There was indeed a pregnant woman who was leaning against one of the men. A slim brunette rushed to move forward.

"Rick!" she cried.

She pressed the sword's edge hard into the Rick's

"My wife is pregnant. Please help her." The man with the pregnant woman said

In that instant, the woman doubled over pain.

"Oh God!"

Corrine gasped.

"Mom! She's bleeding." **~*~*~***

Michonne sprang into action seeing the blood running down the woman's pant leg. She barked orders at the woman's husband.

"Get her to the horse now! Pickles know the way home. She will be attended too!"

"I must go with her!"

She hesitated. The man looked worried.

"Go!"

Once Maggie and Glen were on the horse, she gave another order.

"Tie the red bandana on Pickles. They will know what to do."

A smack on the butt and Pickles was off. The other young lady emptied the fruits from one of the back.

"All weapons in here…now."

Rick nodded in agreement and they complied. Once the weapons were safely in their possession that she finally moved the sword.

"Turn around." She ordered

He did and was stunned to see her weapon of choice.

"What's your name?"

"Rick. Rick Grimes."

She cocked her head to the side as if she didn't believe him. He had his own question.

"And you are?" **~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2

**The Colony – Chapter 2**

"Someone who is going to help you and your pregnant friend."

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

She squinted her eyes at him. She was sure more than ever that he is this group's leader.

"For now…yes. Is that a problem?"

She grinned cheekily.

"No…for now."

Her eyebrows shot up with her phrase used back at her and she slowly put down her katana from his neck but it remained un-holstered and her face covered.

"Rick! Are you ok?"

The brunette woman called out to him and she saw a small hint of annoyance flashed across his face.

"Yes." He said curtly.

The woman shrivelled back against another man with the answer. She assessed the group one by one facially and they were doing the same to her, her children and niece.

"Where are you coming from? There are usually only walkers out here, not people."

"How do you know?"

She looked at Daryl.

"I've been around here long enough to know."

She turned her attention back to Rick waiting for an answer.

"We came from the east."

She gestured to their feet, which some of them were caked with mud.

"How long were you on the road?"

"Couple of months."

"With a pregnant woman?"

"We didn't have a choice. Our home was destroyed."

She pursed her lips and paused before asking the next question. "Destroyed by humans or walkers?"

"Both. Some people tried to invade us but we fought them back and won. Then the walkers came…a large herd. It was too late to fight. We lost a lot of people."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Where are you heading now?"

"We're looking for somewhere safe for us to stay and for Maggie to have the baby."

She heard the subtle plea in his voice. Before she could answer, a young child screamed and rushed towards him.

"Daddy!

They looked around and a small herd of about twenty walkers was advancing towards them. Several voices shouted out at her.

"We need our weapons!"

Adrian gave one of the girls his shotgun and stepped forward raising his 9mm. She stopped him.

"No Adrian. Don't waste the bullets."

She took off her shawl, handed it to him and moved towards the threat. **~*~*~***

Since the world came to an end there wasn't anything left around that is beautiful or graceful except for this moment right now. The woman moved towards the undead like a cat on hot ashes…light and airy.

He swears her feet never touched the ground. When the first walker reached for her, it was sliced quickly in three perfect horizontal pieces. She whistled and drew the rest towards her. She hit the first three walkers with a polished three in one headshot combo.

The others closed in but never got the chance to be within a decent arms length of her. Heads and limbs dropped to the ground as quickly as condom wrappers and underwear on prom night. The herd was dispatched in stunningly calm and spiritual silence that brought him to the brink of an emotional orgasm.

Exactly a minute later, it was over to his disappointment. He could watch her all day. She walked back to them and was handed a large cloth which she used to wipe the blade clean. He didn't know he was staring until she looked at him, then herself, pulled down her face covering, turned to her people and asked.

"Is there guts on me?"

He instantly snapped out of his dazed and shift on his feet to regain his composure.

"No. You're clean." He answered.

"Then it's not polite to stare."

"I apologize."

She nodded.

"Will Maggie and Glen be safe at your camp?"

"Yes."

"Can we go there?!"

The same brunette woman talked again, cutting in the conversation.

"Lori!"

The man next to her tugged at her to be quiet but she ignored him.

"Please! We can't go on like this! My children need somewhere safe! Please help us!"

Rick glared at Lori, jaw clenching and turned back around to her, silently agreeing with what was said. His daughter grabbed his hand harder.

"I already promised to help you. Whether you stay or not is another issue."

"So tell me who do I need to convince to let us stay."

She grinned.

"You're looking at one of them." **~*~*~***

Maggie tried to be brave as she held on to Glen's arms around her. She was in so much pain. Pickles seemed to know exactly where she was going. A soon as they came within sight of a gated community, Pickles picked up the pace. There were two people outside the gate and Pickles rode up to them.

The middle aged man stared at him and a profusely sweating Maggie cautiously but once he saw her swollen belly, bloodstains on her pants leg and the red bandana tie around the horse's neck, he shouted for the gate to be opened.

"Open the gate! Get Doc Zeke!"

The gate opened almost immediately and Pickles went inside. He jumped off and helped Maggie as well. Seconds later, three men with a stretcher approached them with haste, followed by a man with long white locs and another woman.

Maggie is put on the stretcher and although everyone was alarmed by their presence, focused on the situation at hand. Two teenage boys ran over.

"Where's Aunt Michonne?!" one asked.

"Where is mummy?!"

"The woman gave me the horse to bring my wife here. She needed help."

"Where is she now?"

"With the rest of my group."

This alarmed the adults. The man turned to the teenagers.

"Get Negan! Now!"

They rushed off. **~*~*~***

Negan stepped out of the shower when he heard the rush of footsteps up the stairs. Ky-mani and Ryan crashed into him in the hallway and they started speaking all at once.

"Pickles came back with someone else. Mummy, Adrian, Corrine and Sonia are still out there!"

He became alert.

"What do you mean Pickles came home with someone else?! Who?!"

"We don't know! A man and a woman. She's sick. Granddad and Aunt Sasha is with them. Granddad said to call you!"

Negan rushed into the room and slipped on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt over his wet skin. Ky-mani and Ryan was still in the hallway.

"Wait here! I'll see what's going on."

He ran down the steps and made a beeline for the sick bay. **~*~*~***

They walked in virtual silence, each person lost in their own thought. Lori called Izzie to her side as she clung to Shane. Rick looked back at everyone and noticed the strategic position that the woman and her family had taken all around his.

The woman, sword in hand walked a couple steps ahead of the whole group while the young man took the rear, shotgun in hand. The young ladies each took the left and right of them, also with their weapon of choice, a katana and a metal baseball bat with melted spikes in them.

He tried to assess them. He tried to assess her. Two of the teens called her mum and the young man could be no younger than 16 or 17 years old. She looks to be in her middle thirties max. He suspected she married and started a family young.

They both bore a small resemblance to her with their shade of face and oval eyes. While her eyes were deep hazel brown in colour, theirs were grey. Her skin was chocolate brown and theirs was fair gently kissed with cocoa.

The third teen didn't call her mother but figured that she was family too. They all had the same shade of grey eyes and mannerism. He sprinted up to her side. He needed to know more about her. He felt compelled to.

"You're pretty good with that."

He pointed to her sword.

"Yeah. Had a lot of practice."

"Before the world went to shit?"

She smiled.

"No…after."

Her answers were short and to the point.

"How many are in your camp?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Enough."

"How many people have you killed?"

She stopped walking and faced him.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Rick. What? If I told you I have killed people your next question is going to be why?"

"Pretty much." He paused. "Look…the same way you have to determine if my group is good for your community, I have to do the same. We don't know each other. We probably don't trust each other. I don't know about you but we have encountered some really bad people who welcomed us in with promise of helping but we were their food."

She was taken aback.

"What?!"

He nodded as she looked around at the others who faces all but verbally confirmed his story.

"What do you mean food? Like cannibalism?!"

"Yes. They were going to eat us. We only escaped because they didn't capture all of us."

He pointed to a woman with short pixie hair and riddle with emotional battle scars.

"If it wasn't for Carol, we wouldn't be here today."

"I'm sorry…again. We've had our fair share of different people trying to take what we have. We caught them in time though and dispatched them accordingly, according to our rules."

"You killed them?" A large red haired man asked.

"They are not around anymore and they wouldn't be bothering us again. Just leave it at that."

The man grinned.

"I like her Rick!"

She turned to Rick.

"Let me assure you Rick. We do not eat people and we are not a threat to you if you are not a threat to us."

They both smiled with a mutual understanding. They continued walking. **~*~*~***

Negan went into sick bay. Zeke and Sasha were with a heavily pregnant woman. Sasha was checking her vitals while Zeke examined her. Sasha saw him first and gestured anxiously to the far corner of the room where a man was standing.

He was spaced out and realized that he wouldn't get an intelligible answer from him in that state. He rushed back into the house and checked the blackboard with the scavenging schedule for the day.

He knew the area that Michonne and the others were. He went outside and saw Tyrese in the stable preparing Bolt, another horse.

"Just heard about our new arrivals. Going out to make sure Michonne and the others are alright."

"Me too."

Negan got up on Cookie and they rode out. **~*~*~***

Carl's occasional glance Sonia did not go unnoticed by Enid, his childhood best friend. Her parents were one of the early casualties of the zombie rising and she have been with him and his family ever since. She playfully bumped into him, giggling softly.

"I see you."

"What?"

"You keep looking at her."

They both look at the young woman swinging the pimped out baseball bat.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He turned bright pink.

"She looks around our age. You should talk to her."

"Really? I don't even know her name. She doesn't even know mine."

"That's a good conversation starter."

They continued walking and Carl kept on looking. **~*~*~***

The sound of hooves put everyone on alert. Abruptly two men on horseback appeared through the clearing.

"Dad!"

Carl and Enid glanced at each other as the girl Enid was teasing him about ran forward. The man jumped off the horse and they embraced.

"Are you okay?"

Michonne, the young man and the other young woman stepped forward.

"Everyone's okay."

The men looked at the people behind her.

"Did Pickles make it back home?"

"Yes. That's the reason we are here. She came back. You didn't."

"What about the woman? What did dad say?"

"He and Sasha were working on her when we left."

She called Rick forward.

"This is Rick Grimes and his group. The woman was bleeding that's why I sent her back with Pickles. Her husband too."

Rick noted that she didn't introduce their names. The three men nodded at each other. The large black man hugged her.

"It's time you, Adrian, Corrine and Sonia get back home to rest. You all have been out here long enough."

"Always the big brother huh?"

"Damn straight! Don't want dad to kick my ass because you dropped down from exhaustion."

She giggled.

"I'm not tired. Adrian, Corrine and Sonia can go home."

"I'm staying with you, mom." The young man said.

She rolled her eyes, not arguing.

"Fine."

Corrine and Sonia were ready to go home. The other man brought forward his horse and the girl fawned over him.

"Hi Bolt!"

They climbed up on him.

"You're really not coming?"

"No."

"Michonne….please don't fight me."

Rick smiled internally. Finally he had a name and it was beautiful.

"I really am not tired."

Still pushing he put the harness of his horse in her hand.

"Well do what you want with Cookie because we are staying with you."

Refusing to budge from her own position she looked around then gave Cookie's harness to Rick.

"Pick two people to go back with her."

He was genuinely surprised by her gesture. Looking around, the only logical decision was to pick the youngest and the oldest in the group. His eyes automatically fell on his daughter Izzie who was the youngest in their group. He called her forward and she ran to him followed by a smiling Lori who pulled away from Shane's hand. Rick stooped down to Izzie's eye level.

"Do you want to go to see where Aunty Maggie and Uncle Glen are?"

"Are you coming too?"

" Yes. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Ok. I'll go."

Before Rick could stand up, Lori hoists Izzie to put her on Cookie. She was lifting her leg to mount Cookie next when Rick stopped her.

"I'm not going?"

"No."

"But I'm her mother."

Rick ignored her and called another name.

"Hershel…"

He turned to Michonne.

"Let the oldest and youngest go. The rest of us will catch up."

She smiled, clearing approving of his assessment and decision. As Hershel walked forward Lori looked at everyone, their faces giving 100% support for his picks.

"Rick…please."

She whispered, staring at him. He merely looked at her and inadvertently at Shane. Her pleas fell on deaf ear and she walked away. Shane reached out to her but she batted his hand away humiliated, standing by herself. Hershel was helped on Cookie and both horses rode away. When they disappeared from sight, Rick faced her.

"Thank you Michonne…"

They looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Colony – Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys. I'm still here, fighting the good fight. Tried to do some writing.**

 **I know it's not much but it was written with love and appreciation for all of you.**

 **Thanks for the messages of encouragement. It was greatly welcomed. Hope you enjoy the updates.**

 **More will be coming soon :)**

She smiled.

"You're welcome."

He smiled back. She began to walk ahead and he followed, keeping a respectful distance behind her. **~*~*~*~***

They have been walking for about half an hour and already the atmosphere was lighter among TF. Before while they were on the road wondering they barely spoke, only conversing when the need arise. They were conserving their strength. Now, everyone was talking with occasional laughter in between.

Adrian had joined his mother leading them while the other two burly men hung to the back of them. Adrian still had all their weapons in the knapsack on his back however he felt safe. A few stray walkers wondered across their path and were taken care of by their potential benefactors. Daryl walked at his side.

"Do you trust these people?"

Daryl was whispering.

"Yes. As far as I can tell."

"Well I don't."

Rick smiled. He understood his misgivings. As they continued to lose their homes over the years, Daryl grew more cynical. When they were captured by the Terminites and almost barbequed, something broke in him. By the time they were recruited by Aaron and Jesus, the Daryl he knew was completely gone.

It took him months to blend into Alexandria and opted to be outside the walls as a semi permanent look-out, only returning to bring home his hunt of rabbits, squirrels and other animals and to let them know that he was still alive. Thankfully with Abe and Carol's help he was able to finally come into the fold.

"Besides, it's a little too late to not trust them now. They have Glen, Maggie and now Hershel and Izzie."

Daryl said nothing. **~*~*~*~***

Carl occasionally glanced back at the two men walking and talking behind them. He was keenly interested in the pale 6 foot man with a salt and pepper beard swinging a large baseball bat dripping in walker blood and guts. He was Sonia's father. Enid whispered to him.

"Checking out your future father-in-law?"

He rolled his eyes.

"He looks like a military man."

"Yeah." He nodded agreeing. She laughed.

"I hope Sonia's not his only daughter or worse yet his only kid otherwise you are in for a really rough time."

He exhaled. **~*~*~*~***

Forty five minutes later, faint voices and activity was heard. They followed Michonne towards what looked like ordinary shrubbery. She stopped, gave her katana to Adrian and turned to them.

"Wait here."

Suddenly, the two men appeared at her side as Adrian hung back next to Rick. He had a small smile on his face. Rick and the others looked on as Michonne and the men carefully parted the shrubbery, revealing a wire.

She held it steadily as the men moved about 7 feet each to the opposite end of her and carefully parted the bush, exposing a weird looking grenade on each end. They didn't look like the standard grenades seen in the movies. The men looked back at Michonne and she nodded her head. Slowly, carefully they disarmed the grenades. She looked at her son.

"Take them across Adrian."

Adrian turned to them.

"Follow my path."

One by one, TF did what they were told and when they were safely across, the men quickly re-armed the area and Michonne gently released the wire. When she looked up, Rick was staring at her from the opposite end.

"What?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"There are bad people out here. You said so yourself."

She and men skilfully skipped over. They were moving again, this time Adrian and the men in front and Michonne behind. Rick hung back with her.

"You don't know us. Aren't you afraid of exposing your traps to us?"

Michonne let out a laugh that caused a pleasurable warmth in his stomach. It was soft and yet it penetrated him…soothing him.

"No. They weren't re-armed the same way. If anyone tries to tamper with it will get a very nasty surprise."

He raised an eyebrow and she laughed again. He smiled. **~*~*~*~***

Five minutes later, large concrete and metal walls came within sight. There were several people outside, some patrolling, others checking the structural integrity on the walls. There are also look-out platforms on the walls with guards. They heard a whistle and the gates opened.

They walked in and it was a pure déjà vu moment. When the gates closed behind them, Rick and TF just stood there in awe. It was like they were back in Alexandria, only better. It was lively. Michonne faced them.

"Welcome to The Colony."

Aaron and Jesus hugged each other while some of the other original Alexandrian residents burst into quiet tears. Some of the residents stared at them curiously but most smiled and went about their way. Abruptly there were shouts from a distance.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

Two teenage boys ran towards them. One hugged Michonne while the other hugged Sonia's father. Enid eyed Carl. They boys spoke at once.

"Are you alright?!"

"We're fine!" She answered. "Where is Corrine and Sonia?"

They pointed to the large two storey house a little distant away from.

"Did they make it back okay?" the man asked.

"Yes."

Michonne turned to the large black man.

"Tyrese, can you tell dad I'm back? I'm sure he's worried."

"It's the first thing on my agenda."

The other man spoke.

"I'll check on the girls."

"Thanks Negan."

Rick made mental notes of the men names. The boys remained with Michonne, looking at the group. She made formal introductions.

"This is my son Ky-mani and my nephew Ryan."

They smiled.

"And this is Rick and his people."

They smiled back.

"Go and tell Uncle Bob that we will be needing a few extra plates."

Ky-mani looked over the new group.

"Just a few?!"

Michonne was mortified that her son decided to show his cheeky side in front of complete strangers.

"Ky-mani!"

They ran off laughing and Michonne apologized.

"I'm sorry about that. He has no behaviour sometimes."

"It's okay. With everything that's going on, having a little fun is a good thing."

She cocked her head to the side, nodding slightly. Just then Rick heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Daddy!"

It was Izzie followed closely by a smiling Hershel. Beth rushed forward as Izzie ran into her father's arms. They embraced their loved ones tightly. She then went to her mother, Judith and Carl and hugged them. It was the first time Rick saw Judith smiled since Alexandria was destroyed. She returned to Rick and began talking incessantly about the things she saw like the farm animals at the back etc.

"Take a breath Izzie."

"She's been like this since she got here." Hershel said laughing.

"How is Maggie? Where is Glen?"

"They haven't taken us to see them. I think they were waiting for you to arrive."

Rick turned to Michonne.

"We want to see Maggie and Glen."

"Firstly, you all will be put into confinement until the council makes a decision. Secondly, all of you can't see Maggie at once. I'll take you to see her Rick and you can report back to them."

He was hesitant and when she folded her arms across her chest he realized that it was non-negotiable.

"Ok."

They followed her through the community, they observed their surroundings. Other than the large two storey house, there were three small concrete houses as well as a large wooden structure resembled army barracks. They also walked past a well and a large field of crops and animals like chickens, ducks, goats attended to by some people. Finally they arrived at a large worn out barn.

"I want to apologize. I know it's not the best but it is what we could offer you until better arrangements can be made."

Almost immediately and without hesitation, everyone plopped themselves down on the dried dirt floor and sprawled off.

"We will make do. We've had worse."

He looked around and it felt good to see his family with a sense of relief on their faces.

"We will be guarded?"

"You will be watched. Yes."

"How soon can we expect a decision?"

She thought for a split second.

"Soon."

"Ok."

"Do you want to see Maggie now or after you have eaten?"

"I prefer now. Hershel and Beth should come as well. They are her father and sister."

Michonne was stunned when Hershel and Beth step forward.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Maggie's father?"

"I didn't want to impose. You are already doing so much for her."

She was a little hurt and disappointed.

"You should have said something. Glen needs all the support he could get right now."

Then she grew annoyed.

"We are not heartless people."

"I'm sorry."

She pursed her lips together.

"Already forgotten. Follow me." **~*~*~*~***

Rick and Glen embraced tightly, and looked on as Michonne walked over to an older man with long greying locs attending to a sleeping Maggie.

"How is she? Is the baby okay?"

"She's alive."

Soon after the man and Michonne walked over to them.

"Hi. I'm Ezekiel, Michonne's father. I'm a doctor.

"How is she?"

"Well currently, the baby should have move into it birthing position by now but it hasn't."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if your wife goes into labour now, the baby will be breached."

"Can't you do something about it?"

"I have to turn the baby around but I would prefer if Maggie was awake to do that. In that way I can monitor her pain receptors."

"Is that what caused the bleeding?"

"No. With all the walking you guys have been doing, I suspect the placenta tore away a little from her womb."

"What?!"

Glen was alarmed and Ezekiel sought to calm him down.

"Don't worry. We're treating with it. You guys were lucky to meet Michonne when you did. If she was on the road for a couple more days to a week, she could have gone into labour and she would have bled out." He paused cautiously. "You could have lost both mother and baby."

"How could this happen?"

"Lack of rest and nutrition. The baby continues to grow whether the mother eats or not. Her body is weak. The baby had to get nutrients from somewhere." He looked back at Maggie. "The more rest she gets with some good food rich in all vitamins will strengthen her womb and repair itself and the bleeding will eventually stop on its own."

"What about the baby? You said it was breached."

"That's where Michonne comes in. I need to confer with her on the next course of action."

Both Rick and Glen looked at Michonne.

"I don't understand."

"Michonne's a doctor as well. We need to come up with a safe way to turn the baby's position without sending her into labour or cause further bleeding."

"Oh."

Rick looked at Michonne is complete awe. **~*~*~*~***

Michonne waited outside of the room as Rick, Glen, Hershel and Beth have their brief visit with Maggie. She heard movement behind her and glanced over her shoulder. It was Rick. He leaned up next to her.

"I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for Glen and Maggie and for the rest of my family."

She smiled.

"I would like to think that you would do the same for me and mines if the roles were reversed."

"Maybe. I tend to punch people first and then ask questions later. Ask Aaron."

She eyed him.

"Is that what you were planning to do earlier before my katana was at your throat?"

He caught his breath and his back stiffened.

"I wouldn't have hurt your family."

Michonne said nothing and the silence was painful. He had to say something.

"I'm sorry if it appeared that I was capable of hurting teenagers."

"People do desperate things…terrible things for the people they love Rick especially in the time we live in. It's okay to admit that."

"I just wanted some help."

"I know. Let's just be grateful that it didn't come to anyone throwing punches and everything worked out."

"I am otherwise I would have lost Daryl. Adrian was packing some serious heat." He paused. "How old is he?"

She hesitated before answering.

"17."

"Was he in the Cadets? It seems like he had some kind of training."

She exhaled sadly and it made him instantly regret asking. There is some pain there.

"No but the military is in his blood."

Her voice was quiet and sombre and he didn't bother to push. He suspected her husband was probably in the military and giving that he isn't here, he assumed that he was dead. He doesn't know why but he was hurting for her. He watched her subconsciously caress her empty ring finger and then a slim silver necklace where two rings swung in unison. Glen, Hershel and Beth walked outside. Ten minutes later, they were back at the barn.

"Hang tight. Food will be brought to you shortly."

While the other crowded around Glen, Hershel and Beth clamouring for an update on Maggie, Rick watched Michonne until she disappeared from sight. However, unknown to him, while he was watching Michonne, Lori was watching him. **~*~*~*~*~**

Half an hour later, the barn door flew open and several people including Sonia and Corrine entered. They were carrying paper plates and forks. One of the men pushed in a wheel barrows filled to the brim with large bowls of scrambled and boiled eggs, baked beans and sausage. A woman was also with them carrying a knapsack filled with bread. She stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Sasha. Welcome to our humble community. I brought some food. If more is needed please don't hesitate to ask."

She was smiling and they all stood to their feet sheepishly. Sonia and Corrine moved towards them and started distributing the plates and forks. As Sonia approached them, Enid deliberately bumped Carl into her.

"I'm so sorry!" Carl apologized immediately.

However, when their eyes met, they just stared at each other. Carl's blue ones caressed Sonia's grey and they both froze, plates in hand, fingers touching. Five seconds passed before she broke eye contact. Carl kept looking at her as she moved along quietly to the others.

Abe was the first one in line. His soul literally caught fire on seeing Sasha. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Daryl nudged him to close his mouth and to stop embarrassing himself. Sasha gave him a generous helping of eggs and sausage and he was delighted.

However he declined the baked beans. He had eaten enough of it on the road. He smiled hard at her which froze her in mid scooping. Ten minutes later Sasha, Corrine, Sonia and the other man was gone, leaving the remaining food for them. Once alone they started talking freely among themselves.

"Am I the only one getting a serious case of déjà vu here? It's like we're back in Alexandria again" Carol pointed out.

Daryl laughed.

"These people are nothing like Deanna and the others. They don't seem like fools."

He glanced at Aaron, Jesus and the other Alexandrians. Rick agreed with him.

"Daryl's right. The place may remind us of ASZ but the people not so much."

"I hope they let us stay. At least for Maggie's and the baby's sake. She can't go back out on the road."

"I think they will let us stay."

"They have to!" Lori finally interjected to wary stares.

"They don't have to do anything. They could shelter us for a few days, feed us and send us back on our way. They are not obligated to us in any way." Hershel added.

"They can't send us back out there! We have to convince them otherwise!"

Lori's voice was now a shrill and Carol and some of the other ladies rolled their eyes.

"I will talk to them if I have to!"

"No!" Rick's voice boomed throughout the barn. "You are not going to talk to them and possibly jeopardize any chance we have at staying. We are not going to force ourselves on Michonne and her people. If we stay it will be because they want us too and not because we bully them too. Besides, in case any of you weren't paying attention, I don't think pushing or using force will work on here."

"Why not?" Lori asked.

Rick smiled to himself.

"Because they have the power and ability to push back." **~*~*~*~***


	4. Chapter 4

**The Colony – Chapter 4**

The cold water ran down her body as she contemplated the day's events. It has been almost a year since they brought in new people especially one as large as this one. Rick and his people numbered around 25 to 30 and seemed civilized enough except for when Daryl was pointing an arrow at her people and she had a sharp blade to Rick's neck.

Besides, it ended well. However with new people brought new responsibilities like Maggie and her baby. They haven't lost anyone since their community was formed so to lose a mother and child would put a huge damper on everyone's spirits. She have been milling Maggie's situation around in her head since her father told her the diagnosis.

She will also need to be the one to take point on Maggie's care. Her father although a doctor, is primarily an army doctor. His speciality is putting back together limbs blown off of soldiers. She was a general practitioner and she does have some experience in paediatrics. Turning off the shower, she squeezed out the extra water from her locs, piled it high on her head and stepped out of the shower with a towel around her.

She walked across the hall into the room she shares with her sister Sasha and their childhood friend Rosita. They were like three peas in a pod growing up and when everything went to hell, they reached out to Rosita and her family and invited them to come to the farm.

Her family chose to look for other relatives that were in town and Rosita opted to go with them, promising to come back to the farm. They gave her directions and weeks passed without hearing or seeing them. Then abruptly, Rosita showed up with her younger brother and sister Pedro and Bella covered in blood and dirt. They were the last of their family to survive the journey back.

It took them weeks to convince Rosita to forgive herself for what happened to her family, which it wasn't her fault as she did the best she can to get them to safety. She quickly threw on a pair of black yoga pants and cotton shirt and skipped barefoot down the steps, into the kitchen. Her father, brothers Tyrese, Gabriel and Bob, sister Sasha, Rosita and Negan were helping themselves to Bob's famous chilli. She looked in the pot, stunned.

"Is this all?"

"The Hurricane Five passed through before us and they took for their friends as well. What do you expect?" Ezekiel said to the others laughing.

She looked out the window towards one of the two bedroom houses. There they were, Adrian, Corrine, Sonia, Ky-mani, Ryan, Ron, Keisha, Jaden, Bryan, Justin and Nicholas littering the porch, talking, laughing and chowing down on shared bowls of chilli. She turned around in time to see Tyrese moving for second helpings. She rushed forward, grabbing the pot to her bosom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tyrese cocked his head to the side, then look at their father who shook his head vigorously.

"Keep me out of it!"

Not one to give up, he reach towards Michonne who swiftly picked up the pot spoon and rapped it on his knuckles. Then she held the spoon up to his face, fending him off.

"This is mines!" she shrieked.

He turned to their father again.

"Dad!"

Ezekiel continued eating without even giving them a glance. He looked at everyone else and they were in a fit of laughter, especially Negan. In the past, he said that their fights always reminded him of the ones he had with his brother Lincoln. He turned back to Michonne protecting the chilli.

"You know you're not going to eat all of it!"

"It….still…mine!"

Defeated he went back to his seat, scooping the last of his chilli into his mouth. Seconds later, she appeared at his side and playfully bumped into him, pushing the pot between him. He smiled pulling her close and took a scoop of chilli.

"So…" Negan said. "What do you think about our new guests?"

Everyone turned to Michonne and she stared back at them.

"What?"

"You had the first interaction with them. Do you think they are trustworthy? Do you think we should let them stay?"

"Are you putting this decision on me?"

Ezekiel interjected.

"Well…yes."

She put down her spoon.

"Come on. That isn't fair. That's not how we do things. We make these decisions together."

"Generally that true but this is the largest group we have ever encountered and we don't have much to go on here."

She frowned.

"Ok. Just tell us your first instinct about them, your first impression."

She thought for a couple minutes.

"From what Rick said it seems that they have been through a lot. They lost their home to walkers and have been on the road for months. He said that they were captured by cannibals once."

"Cannibals?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"That's what he said. We have never heard anyone said anything about cannibals but we can't doubt it either. It's not so far-fetched is it? When people run out of food…what's the next best thing?"

Everyone took a look at their plates. She doesn't think any of them even considered eating another human being as a means of staying alive.

"Ok. What else."

"Rick is their leader and everyone seems to trust his judgement. He will protect his people from harm from anyone, even us."

"We are not going to hurt them."

"He knows that and he also knows that anyone who crosses us doesn't get a second chance to do it again."

"So you're saying we should let them stay."

"I'm saying for now…they don't pose a threat to us."

No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

"We don't have to make a decision now. We could sleep on it."

They silently agreed with her suggestion. **~*~*~*~***

By the time night rolled in everyone was fast asleep. Rick stood by the barn door, looking out. There were guards posted and even though they didn't have their weapons, he felt oddly safe. The sounds of the crickets were beginning to rise and the sound of the different domestic animals in the distance was soothing.

He himself was on the verge of going into a deep sleep but he was restless that he hadn't heard back from Michonne on a decision that was made if any. It made him anxious and wondered if their earlier conversation would have a deciding factor in them staying. He was about to close the barn door when a flicker of light started moving toward him. A minute later, Michonne appeared with a handful of blankets.

"Hi." He was whispering.

"Hi." She whispered back. "I brought some blankets just in case you needed any."

He took them.

"Thank you."

She watched as he walked around covering the different groupings, then walked back to her.

"Was the food enough?"

"Yes…and very tasty too."

She laughed.

"I'll pass on the compliment to Bob."

"Is there any word on the council's decision?"

"We discussed it."

"And."

"We've decided to sleep on it."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep Rick. We'll talk more tomorrow."

She turned and left. **~*~*~*~***

Michonne was the first one to get up in the house. She quietly took a quick shower, slipped on a track pants, blue cotton vest and boots. Stealthily, she slipped out of the house to do her early morning run around the community. She got most of her thinking done in the dead of night or early morning.

The air was nippy but the heat from her body and her sweat balanced it out. She jogged to the sick bay where Maggie was and looked in through the window. She had to formulate a plan to bring about the best possible outcome for her. She continued on her way and when the barn came into sight she froze.

The door was wide open and someone was laying down in the entrance. She walked closer and saw that it was Rick and his daughter Izzie. Izzie was cuddling against him with his arm circling protectively around her. She smiled as it made her remember Lincoln and the way he doted on their children especially Corrine. Then she became sad with tears threatened to flood her eyes. She shook them off and continued on her way. **~*~*~*~*~**

By the time Michonne reached back to the house some of its residents were up. She walked into the kitchen.

"We should let them stay."

Sasha, Ezekiel, Rosita and Tyrese turned to her.

"I thought you said this was a shared decision?"

She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Really dad?!"

"I'm just kidding!" he looked around at the others. "So…who is going to break the good news to our new residents?"

They stared at her again. She rolled her eyes and sprinted up the stairs. **~*~*~*~***

As she approached the barn, Sealey and Rex on guard duty began to walk off. The barn door was still open but Rick and his daughter was nowhere in sight. She heard voices so she knocked and appeared in the entrance. A few of the people was awake but she wasn't seeing Rick.

"Where's Rick?"

The woman pointed to him sleeping peacefully at the back of the barn. Although he was under a blanket, his brown curly hair was exposed. A woman stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Lori…Rick's wife. Do you need us to wake him?"

A few people eyes bulged at her introduction and another man clenched his jaw in slight annoyance.

"No no. Let him sleep. "

"So have a decision been made?" Lori asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm here."

"Okay but before you say anything I would like you and your community know that we mean them no harm and….."

A short hair woman cut across angrily.

"Oh for Christ sakes Lori! Let her speak!"

The outburst stunned her and everyone else.

"I just wanted to state our case Carol! We can't go back out there!"

Both ladies stared at each other prompting Michonne to speak up.

"There is no need for that. We have decided to let you stay."

"Oh thank god!" Lori cried as she clung into another man, burying her face into his shoulder. Michonne's eyebrows narrowed and she involuntary glanced at Rick on the ground. She also noted the expression on the other people's faces at the display.

"Someone will be by shortly to take you around. Then you can have breakfast."

Lori rushed forward and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much! You saved us!"

The encounter was awkward. She smiled and left. **~*~*~*~*~**

Corrine walked into the kitchen to a conversation between her mother and her uncle Negan.

"So how did they take it?"

"They are happy of course."

Corrine cut in.

"You're letting them stay?!" She was excited.

Michonne nodded and she gasped.

"Our posse just got bigger! Yesssssss!"

She ran out of the house. Negan sigh.

"Just what we need. More 'independent' teenagers."

She laughed

"That's a good thing. If something ever happen to us they can survive."

"I know but I hope it never comes to that."

"Me too. I will die if anything ever happen to the kids."

"I made a promise to Lucille and you made a promise to Lincoln. This family made a promise to each other. Nothing will happen to them."

"We did."

He bit into a tomato.

"Going to the barn. I was thinking that I could show all the men around and maybe you or Sasha or even Rosita could move around with the ladies."

"Sure."

He headed out. **~*~*~*~*~**

Corrine ran into the house she was staying at with the other teens. Adrian was fast asleep as he had just come in from a night patrol with the other boys but Sonia and Keisha was wide away and lounging around in the living room planning out their day. She dropped down on the sofa opposite them.

"Guess what?!" She didn't wait for them to answer. She continued. "Mom decided to let Rick and his people stay!" She grinned from ear to ear. "So that means we could invite their teens to live with us."

"It going to be live a hundred of us living here now!"

"No! Just 15!"

"In a two bedroom house!"

"Come on Keisha! It will be fun! More of us mean that we could go further for supplies. They will trust us with more responsibilities and that means more freedom!"

"I guess." She turned to Sonia who was quiet throughout the whole exchange. "What do you think? Think we should invite them here?"

She smiled shyly.

"Why not?"

As Corrine and Keisha chatted away, all she could think about was the blue eyed boy. **~*~*~*~*~**

There were noises around but it was the heat that woke him up. Sweat ran down the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and exhaled.

"Daddy's awake."

He turned around and Judith walking up to him. He stood up. The atmosphere around him was lively…lighter.

"They said we could stay."

He turned around to Carol's voice. She was smiling. It was something he hadn't seen for a really long time.

"Michonne came by."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Carol walked over.

"She said not too."

He frowned.

"She said someone will come to take us around."

"Okay."

She walked back to her son Colin. He looked around and Lori and Izzie was walking towards him. The little girl ran into his arms and he hugged her tightly. Lori stood there awkwardly and he didn't give her a second look.

"We have a new home daddy."

"Yes. I heard."

Izzie giggled and ran off to Carl and Enid. He was about to walk off when Lori called out softly to him.

"Can we talk?"

He stood but still didn't look at her. She walked around to come face to face.

"You need to talk to Carol."

His eyes narrowed.

"About?"

She stepped closer, whispering.

"I tried to step up this morning to lead the group while you were…."

"Step up?"

"Yes…"

"Step up how?"

"I was trying to explain to Michonne that we are good people and that they should give us a chance and Carol snapped at me! For no reason."

He shifted on his feet.

"What exactly did she say?"

"That is should let Michonne speak."

"That's it?"

Lori shrivelled back slightly at his unfussy reaction.

"It's not what she said. It's how she said it and in front of everyone."

"I don't see a problem here Lori."

"She shouldn't talk to me like that!"

"Why?"

"Because….."

Rick knew what words were on the tip of her tongue. It was a mantra that she have held on and tried to rely on in the past.

"Were you interrupting Michonne?"

"That's not the point! She was disrespectful."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, counting on his patience. She was about to speak again and he cut her off.

"I don't have time for this. When are you going to get it through your head? I'm not here to solve your problems. I will protect you from physical danger because of our children other than that, don't come to me...for anything." He glanced behind him to Shane who was looking intently at them. He scoffed. "You have someone else for that now. Go to him."

He pushed past her. Feeling humiliated, she looked around and found Carol staring directly at her. **~*~*~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

**The Colony – Chapter 5**

 **A/N – Hey guys! Exciting news! My website for my original stories is just days away from completion and launch!**

 **I'm so excited and nervous to share this part of myself with all of you. Please enjoy this update!**

Negan walked over to the barn and it bustling with life. The new group was walking and moving out. Breakfast was sent to them an hour earlier. The children were running around and the adults congregate in some pockets talking. They saw his approach and a woman with short white hair called Rick. He answered and walked out. She pointed at him. Rick walked towards him and he introduced himself.

"I'm Negan." Rick nodded. "I assumed you got the good news."

"Yes. I would appreciate it if I got a chance to thank the council for their decision."

"That's not necessary. Michonne had the final say on you staying."

"Oh." He smiled.

"I am here to take you and the men around and Michonne and Sasha will show the women around if that is okay with you."

He gave Rick their weapons.

"That's fine." He called out to Daryl, sitting under a tree. "Get Abraham, Jesus, Aaron and the other men."

He nodded. He turned back to Negan.

"I want you to know that we are willing to do whatever it takes to make our living here useful."

"Well a list of everyone's skill set would be helpful."

"I am a cop….well use to be until all this."

"So security is ideal for you."

"Yes. Daryl's a hunter. Jesus, Aaron and Glen and the others did supply runs. Hershel had a farm."

Negan laughed.

"Good. He and Ezekiel will have lots to talk about." He glanced over to a man behind them. "What does he do?"

Rick turned around and when he saw it was Shane, his jaw clenched. ' _Screwing other people wives and stabbing his friends in the back…'_ He wanted to say so badly but decided not to air their dirty laundry to their host.

"That's Shane. He was a cop."

"Ok. The both of you will be on the security team with Tyrese and I. The others will fall in place soon after."

Carl and Enid approached them.

"Dad, we want to help."

Negan eyed him.

"How old are you guys?"

"16."

"Then the both of you could join the teenagers group. They plan their own daily duties and run it by a council member for approval. I think it's a good fit."

They smiled walking off but Carl knew he was smiling for a very different reason than Enid. The men gathered around and Negan addressed them.

"I'll be taking you around the community, do a little meet with some of the residents and find duties for everyone."

They followed him. **~*~*~*~***

Carol was the first to see Michonne approaching them. She looked across and Lori was watching Michonne too. Lori turned to her and looked away just as quickly. She approached Michonne.

"How is everything?"

"Good."

"I'll be talking to some of the other families later today to try and make room for your group."

"Or we could just fix the barn, make it secure."

Michonne was taken aback by the suggestion.

"I know it will be tight but I can't let you stay here."

"Why not? We use to live in Hershel's barn and it was much smaller than this. We made it work. We make this work too."

Michonne looked around. She never thought about the barn as a permanent place of abode for anyone. It was only used as a transitional living space until room was made with the other families. She will admit it will be tight finding space for their large group. Carol continued.

"All we need is building supplies and we'll do the rest."

"How about this? We get you the building supplies and I still talk to the families. When the barn is done, you all decided among yourselves who wants to stay here or go live with other families."

Carol smiled.

"Deal."

"Great. I was hoping to take you ladies around the Colony to meet the residents and assess skill set to help out."

"Ok."

Just then Corrine walked in.

"Mom, I just wanted to know if the teens want to stay with us."

Carol turned around.

"Carl! Enid!"

They came.

"Hi! Do you want to come live with us? We have our own house."

"Yes!"

Corrine became giddy and Michonne rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Enid gathered their things and Carl went to his mother.

"Can I?"

Lori shifted uncomfortably on her feet before agreeing. He hugged her then Judith and Izzie and they followed Corrine out. The ladies also gathered themselves with the children and followed Michonne. **~*~*~*~***

As they moved around their new home, Rick couldn't help getting the feeling of being both at ASZ and at Hershel's farm at the same time. There were elements of both communities present. Hershel immediately gravitated to the farm and started talking and giving pointers to some of the people attending the crops and livestock.

They left him there moving on. Noah explained that he and his girlfriend Beth both learned wall engineering which stunned Negan, given how young they were. He told him to get Beth from the other touring group and report to Dwight and his wife Sherry who were also engineers.

As more and more skills are revealed, their group got smaller until it was only Negan, Rick, Daryl, Shane, Jesus and Aaron. Jerry, a resident approached them.

"A couple of us are going on a supply run. Was wondering if any of our new neighbours want to join us."

Aaron and Jesus looked at each other.

"That's our area of expertise."

Daryl spoke up.

"I'll come too. I could probably catch a deer or squirrel or two while we're at it."

He looked between Rick and Shane wearily, confusing Negan.

"Behave yourselves." He warned and left.

Now they were down to three and they moved along.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, patrols inside and outside the walls. Mostly outside. We also try to do training sessions once per week, keep everyone's skill levels up."

"So you have an armoury?"

"Several. One main one and the others hidden all over. We don't want to ever get caught with our pants down should we need to get to it quickly. Everyone shouldn't be going to the same place to arm themselves. It's impractical and dangerous."

Rick remembered the chaos when the wolves attacked. The Alexandrians clamoured at Deanna's house looking for weapons and it was there most of them were slaughtered. Others who managed to escape were gutted in the streets. Only Aaron, Jesus and a handful of others who stuck close to them survived. It is a smart move to have weapons hidden in different places.

"Do you train the young kids as well?"

"Yes. They are trained with knives as soon as they can hold one safely. Everyone else use guns." He chuckled. "I see Daryl has a crossbow. Michonne found a box full of arrows a couple of months back. She didn't bring them back but she hid them. Now that we have use for them, we'll get them."

"Thank you."

They crossed paths with Michonne and the other ladies. Negan saw Shane looking at Lori.

"You are lucky to have your wife through all this."

Shane's head snapped around.

"Excuse me?!"

Negan gestured over to the ladies.

"I said your wife…you're lucky to have her."

Shane looked at Rick mortified and Negan noticed.

"Isn't she your wife?"

Before he could respond, Rick spoke.

"Yes, she is."

Negan turned to Rick.

"What about you?"

He laughed.

"My wife is dead." **~*~*~*~*~***

During their walkabout, the ladies asked to visit Glen and Maggie which Michonne obliged. The visit was kept short and sweet but there was good news. Maggie was awake and was no longer bleeding.

Michonne explained that she wanted to give her a couple more days to a week which by then she would formulate a plan to turn the baby as safely as possible without causing the bleeding to reoccur.

They continued on their tour. They passed Noah and Beth with Dwight and Sherry by the north wall. Finally they arrived at the communal kitchen. The aroma hit them from all sides. Michonne made introductions.

"This is my brother Bob our resident cook. He owed his own restaurant and was the head chef before the world crashed."

"Which restaurant?"

"The Marriotella?"

Several people gasped.

" _The Marriotella?"_

He laughed.

"Yes. The one and only."

"You have to book reservations months in advance to get in!"

He cringed and apologized.

"Sorry about that."

"So one else cooks outside of this?"

"Yes but it's more economical if the one person handles feeding everyone. It reduces wastages."

"That's stressful."

"Not really. Not once you learn everyone's eating habits. I know when I'm cooking pasta, I have to make extra." He eyed Michonne playfully.

"Hey! It's not just me!"

He laughed. She introduced the other people in the kitchen.

"This is Jessie and her sister Laura and my best friend Rosita." The ladies waved hello. She pointed at Sasha. "You've already met my sister Sasha. She was a fire-fighter but now she's an all-rounder in the community like me. She does patrol, goes on supply runs, cook, help Dad in the farm etc. Wherever we are needed we go there."

Carol smirked.

"Most of us were housewives before and most of us have adapted to how the world is today."

"Most?"

"Yeah. Some prefer and want a 'lady' status."

The statement threw Michonne and Carol sweetly smiled it off.

"I'm afraid there is no room for any 'lady' here. We don't force anyone to do anything as we prefer to match people with their abilities but no one gets to sit down and do nothing. Many hands make work light."

Carol nodded while casting an accusatory glanced behind at her intended target.

"You should say it louder for some people at the back."

Michonne eyed Carol, looking for an explanation. Again, she merely smiled at her.

"If you don't mind me asking but what did you do before?"

Sasha cut in.

"She's the brains of the family!"

"Sasha!"

She shrugged her shoulder.

"What?! It's true! There's five of us. Bob and I are the babies of the family! We have two older brothers. Gabriel, is the first and he's a priest and Tyrese was a fire fighter like me. Michonne was a nerd and took after daddy and became a doctor like him. "

"Sasha stop! You're embarrassing me!"

"If boasting about my big sister is embarrassing, so be it!"

She turned to Carol.

"I'm so sorry. Sasha talks too much."

Carol joined in.

"But she's right. You and your father are two of the most valuable people in the world right now."

"Everyone is valuable Carol, no matter how small their contribution is."

"I agree!" Lori quipped.

Carol made a side eyed which Michonne saw and made a mental note of. Clearly Carol and Lori don't get along.

"I'll leave you to decide among yourselves who will do what and I check in after lunch."

"Ok. Thank Michonne!"

She left. **~*~*~*~***

Enid saw Carl was nervous as they walked behind Corrine to the house. She whispered to him.

"I'd be nervous too! How many people get to live with their future girlfriend?"

"Stop!"

When they reach the porch, Corrine began introduction immediately.

"This is Ron, Keisha, Jaden, Brian, Justin, Pedro, Bella and Nicholas."

The teens smiled acknowledging them. Seconds later, Adrian and Sonia came out.

"You already met my big brother Adrian and my cousin Sonia. **~*~*~*~***

Carl's mouth instantly went dry when he saw her. She stood next to Adrian and they stared at each other.

"Hi." He said quietly. **~*~*~*~***

Enid turned to Carl. She didn't recognize his voice. It's like he went full Casanova on her, his voice all silky and smooth. It was weird as hell and in order to not blow his secret crush she bumped into him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hi! I'm Enid and this is Carl. Nice to meet all of you!"

Corrine noticed that everyone was geared up.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes. Back to where we picked up Carl and his people."

She eyed Adrian suspiciously.

"It doesn't take all of us to go there."

"I know but I figured we could try going further out."

She gasped excitedly.

"Was it cleared?!"

"Going to find out now but I don't think there will be any objection. There is more of us now."

She turned to Carl and Enid.

"Are you guys coming?"

"Of course."

"Then gear up!" Adrian said as he walked down the steps. "I'll be back in a minute."

Corrine beckon Carl and Enid to follow her. **~*~*~*~***

Inside the two bedroom house was cramped but cosy. The living and dining rooms were average size and the kitchen was small. However, the two bedrooms were large with one bedroom having one large bed while the other had two.

"Us girls stay in this room of course! The boys use the other bedroom and the living room to sleep."

They put away their belongs and joined the others on the porch. **~*~*~*~*~***

Adrian saw his mother walking across the yard to the main house.

"Mom!" she stopped and he jogged across to her. "We're going out on a supply run."

"Where?"

"The same place we met Rick and his people."

"Okay. Take Carl and Enid."

"Yeah. Corrine already roped them in. They're coming too. We might venture out further too."

She exhaled. She always felt a sense of dread and anxiety when Adrian and the other teens scout outside of the territory by themselves. He sensed it.

"Mom…we'll be fine. We were taught well. We'll come back."

"I know but I'm a mother. I'm allowed to worry when my kids leave my sight."

He hugged her and whistled. **~*~*~*~*~***

When they heard the whistle, Corrine and the others moved from the porch towards the gate. **~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was casually walking around when he heard the whistle. He perked up and looked in the direction. The group of teens, including Carl and Enid was walking towards the gate. Michonne was also with her son. He walked over.

Rick appeared at her side just as the teens went to say goodbye to their respective parents. When Carl and Enid starting walking towards them, she apologized to him.

"I told Adrian to take Carl and Enid out on a run. I should have consulted you. I'm sorry."

He smiled.

"It's okay. Carl can go. Enid too."

They looked on as the teen regrouped. Corrine and Carl walked over and hugged them respectively.

"Be careful."

"I will dad."

"Come back home."

"I will mom. Don't worry. There's more of us now. Safety in numbers."

"Still…don't take any chances."

They hugged again and they walked back. Rick and Michonne slowly followed behind the chatting group and watched from the gate until they disappeared. He touched her gently on her arm drawing her attention.

"Don't worry. They'll be back."

They closed the gate and started walking back.

"I spoke to Negan. He said you are the reason we are staying."

"I wouldn't say I'm the reason but I did make the final decision this time."

"Well…thank you. You have no idea how much that means to my people." He paused. "How much it means to me."

"Like I said before, please don't make me regret it."

They arrived at her house.

"I promise you that will never happen. I want to earn and keep your trust."

"I'm not one to trust people so easily."

"But you let us in."

"That was instinct. I didn't sense you as a threat. Trusting you is a whole other thing.

"Don't worry. In addition to making my family become a part of this community, I will work hard to earn and keep your trust. It's important to me."

"I will hold you to that."

"Please do. I would like that."

They smiled warmly at each other. **~*~*~*~***


	6. Chapter 6

**The Colony – Chapter 6**

 **I want to apologize for the delay in the updates. Life takes its toll on me sometimes. My thoughts and prayers are with everyone in this time of the COVID 19 Pandemic. Please be stay indoors as much as you can and be safe.**

The Colony residents hustled and bustled about their various activities. Rick stood and smiled seeing Izzie talking with her new friends. His heart hasn't been at peace like this since Alexandria. When Alexandria fell, he wanted to give up.

He didn't have the strength in himself to go on and truthfully, if he was alone, a single bullet to his temple would be all it took to end things. However, too many lives, young, old and unborn depended on him.

Everyone looked up to him for their survival including his children. He was glad though he didn't let such desperate thoughts consume him otherwise he wouldn't have been in the Colony. He wouldn't have met Michonne.

He chuckled at their first meeting, sharp blade at his neck and her description of his hair. It was odd she used the term superman curls. Suddenly, he gasped. Comics! She has three children and he was sure like Carl, atleast one of them like comics.

She must have a couple of them as well. An idea popped into his head. He had the perfect appreciation gift for her. He raced to the barn. **~*~*~*~***

Ezekiel walked out of the main house towards the chicken pens when he saw Hershel standing outside the link fence separating the farming area from the rest of the community. He was looking at some people attending to the sheep and goats.

"You can come in!" he shouted to him.

Hershel didn't need another invitation. He pushed through the gate and started attending to the livestock. Ezekiel laughed. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ezekiel and Hershel worked side by side milking the goats.

"I miss this." Hershel whispered. He had a smile on his face.

"You had a farm?"

"Yes. I was a farmer all my life."

"What did you have?"

"Livestocks and short crops."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's hard work but it's satisfying."

"It is. It's rewarding too. You can feed your family in times of need."

"True. So why did you leave it."

Hershel sighed heavily.

"We got overrun. Didn't have fortified walls like you have here."

"Trust me. It wasn't always like this. Negan and some of his army buddies got this place up and running before the dead reached us. It helped that we were so far from major cities. We were lucky. We didn't lose anyone."

"I took in Rick's group and when the farm fell, we stayed at a prison for abit and when that was destroyed we ended up at Alexandria. Things were good there for quite some time, then we got hit by a group calling themselves The Wolves and those they couldn't kill, the dead did the rest. A lot of people died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have something worth fighting for here. It's one of the most practical functioning place I've seen. Don't mean to trash the dead or be ungrateful but Alexandria would have fallen. It was just a matter of when."

"Well you have a home here now and we intend to defend it from all enemies, dead or alive."

Hershel smiled grateful. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Judith watched with envy from one of the security post on the wall as Carl and Enid leave with the others to scout for supplies. She wanted to go with them. She wanted to be useful in her new home. She looked down at the residents. It was peaceful. She climbed down and wondered around. Seeing Michonne, she walked over. Her back was turned to her as she was doing an ammunition check in the armory.

"Miss Michonne?"

She turned around.

"Hi Judith."

"Hi. Carl left just left on a supply run. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Hmmmm. Maybe. If you promise me one thing."

"Okay."

Just call me Michonne. 'Miss' makes me feel 100 years old." She put out her hand. "Deal?"

She smiled.

"Deal."

"Alright! You can help count the bullets while I check the guns for defects."

"Okay." She picked up a box, opened it and began counting. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick was on this way looking for Michonne when he looked over and saw Judith helping her at the armory. He just stood staring and gradually a smile crept up on his lips. They were talking and Judith looked relaxed. His eyes drifted to Michonne and he couldn't look away.

The sun was blistering and she was wearing a light yellow armhole vest with black yoga pants and combat boots. Her locs was in a high bun and her faithful katana was leaning against the table between them. Suddenly, she smiled, the brightest thing he had ever seen.

His heart stopped and his cheeks flushed with heat and excitement. He glanced around quickly, hoping no one saw his reaction. All clear, he continued gazing at her until she turned around. Their eyes met and neither looked away.

She cocked her head to the side curiously and then waved at him. He nodded and waved back. Then he caught Judith's eyes looking at him, then at Michonne and him again. She waved. He waved and quickly moved on pushing the comic book into his back pocket. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Their talk was going well until Judith suddenly became quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She put his hand on Judith's shoulder and she turned and faced her.

"You can talk to me."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"We lost so much people in Alexandria."

"I know. Your dad told me."

"They didn't listen to him. They were unprepared."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, not really. I overheard him arguing with Deanna."

"Who's Deanna?"

"The leader of Alexandria. My dad told her that everyone need to prepare. They needed to be ready."

Judith looked stressed on remembering.

"I'm sorry you had to see so much death. I'm sorry you and your family was on the road for so long."

"I'm glad I'm here." She looked around. All the capable residents were either armed with a gun or a knife. "Everyone has something to defend themselves in case of an attack."

"We do what we can to protect ourselves and each other because we are a family."

"My dad taught me how to shoot a gun but I can't carry one."

"That's understandable. What about knives? Can you use it to save your life?"

"No. Not really."

"We have lessons."

"I will like to learn."

"Okay. I'll need to talk to your parents first."

Don't ask my mom. She'll only say no. She says children shouldn't carry weapons. Ask my dad."

"Hmmmm. In the meantime, find Ky-mani. He's over in the field with the horses He goes out there to practice by himself sometimes. I think he's there now. He could show you a few things. I'll finish up here."

"Thanks Michonne."

"You're welcome."

They embraced and Judith ran off. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

At the barn, the ladies gathered around to discuss the various ways they could contribute to their new home. Most were housewives in the previous life but were willing to try new things. Carol, in addition to being a housewife, did do some secretarial work and the group subconsciously nominated her to be their spokesperson. Lori offered but was unanimously turned down.

After an hour, Carol had compiled a list of names and matched them to the duties that Michonne indicated. Three women, including Carol volunteered to be night watchers as well as help in the training lessons for the community.

Three others volunteered to assist in the farm with Hershel and two others committed to helping Michonne in the clinic. Three ladies stated that they would float between all areas where help is needed. The only person left was Lori.

"Lori? Where do you want to help out?"

Everyone stared at her.

"I told you what I can do. I can supervise."

"That's not a position. Pick something from the list."

"It seems you have everything covered."

"Pick one Lori!" Jojo screamed. Some of the ladies had to pull her away from lounging at Lori. Annoyed, Carol put down the clipboard and stepped towards her.

"You think this is a game Lori?! This is not Alexandria. You are not Queen Bee. Deanna isn't here to cater to your foolishness. You don't get to sit on your ass doing nothing while the rest of us work! You are not going to ruin this for us either with your bullshit! If you don't pick an assignment I will personally tell Michonne not to feed you. You don't work! You don't eat!"

"You can't do that!" Rick will not allow it!"

Carol and some of the other ladies laughed.

"Oh really?! You want to call my bluff and see what happens? If you haven't notices Rick is not in charge here. You can't hide behind the label of being the 'wife' of the leader. He has to follow the rules like everyone else and quite frankly, it must be a relief for him to unburden himself from you. As for Shane, he's in a far less favourable position."

Lori looked around and found she had no support.

"I'm putting you down for the farm."

"The Farm?!"

"It's either that or I make my recommendation to Michonne. You choose."

Carol walked off. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Father Gabriel was assisting Bob in the kitchen when Frank approached him.

"Excuse me father. Can I speak to you?"

Father Gabriel stepped outside and Brenda was waiting for them. She was smiling which confused him.

"What's going on?"

Frank stood by Brenda holding her hand.

"I asked Brenda to marry me and I was wondering if you would do the honours."

Gabriel smiled and hugged them both.

"Congratulations! I would be delighted to perform the ceremony. How soon are you looking at?"

"As soon as we could get everything organized."

"Well we don't have an official wedding planner but I'm sure the ladies will help since this will be a very first community wedding!"

"Thank you so much Father!"

"Is there anything special you want Bob to prepare?"

"No. Tell him to surprise us!" **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick expanded his patrol to outside the Colony walls. Familiar footsteps approached him from behind. He clenched his jaw and didn't look back. They walked in silence for a couple minutes.

"Can I help you with something?"

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Well I want to apologize for what Negan said about Lori. Don't know why he assumed Lori was my wife."

Rick said nothing.

"Rick?"

"I heard you the first time."

They continued walking.

"I want to know where you really stand….with Lori."

The question brought Rick to a halt. He turned to Shane.

"I don't stand anywhere with Lori. She's Carl, Judith and Izzie's mother. That's it."

"I think you should tell her that."

Rick scoffed.

"Why? To make f*cking her that much easier for you to do? To clear your conscience?"

He resumed walking and Shane followed.

"I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry I slept with Lori." Rick continued walking. "I'm sorry I'm still sleeping with Lori but I love her."

When he didn't get a response, he grabbed Rick's arm prompting Rick to slug him immediately, sending him crashing into the ground. He clenched his jaw in pain, looking up at his former best friend.

"Let me make this clear once and for all. I meant what I said earlier. Lori is dead to me. She not my concern anymore. If you want to continue to f*ck her, then f*ck her. You don't need my permission. If you love her, that's your problem. I don't care what you or Lori do anymore."

He walked off. ***~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
